Mask of the Revenant/Transcript
Mask? Nakak: Sales! I really love it. Look, to be honest - Onkko made this mask, and it's a bit of a creep piece. He set some weird eyes in it, said "The Unum chooses!" Ai-yo. 'Unum chooses' is short for nightmares and a wild Vobi hunt. Funny, right? Tower spirit choosing me... and I can't stand heights! I think that makes me 'fake-Ostron'? Tower work was more my cousin, Mukha's calling, he's fearless... uh, was fearless. Well... Buy the mask, Tenno! Or don't, up to you. Nakak: Great. Onkko's note here says "Wear the mask when the moon shines bright... upon the haunted Plains of Eidolon. You could do that. OR you could take the day off, toss that mask into the lake. Oh! Sorry Onkko, we lost it! A New Threat Looms Nakak: Alright. Fine, Tenno. But if I start seeing Unum things... it's on you! Nakak: Chut! Is it working? Ai yoooooo, it is working. No getting out of this now, is there? Nakak: What is that? Some Eidolon? No. Wait. Somehow, it's not. I can't belive I'm saying this but... can you get a closer look? Nakak: Why do I remember this? The land here, killing hot, full of strangeness. This is where Gara vanquished the Sentient! Where its essence fell into the ground, trapped in some unworldly between. It wanted out. At moon rise its ghostly tendrils would emerge, seeking form, seeking... return... And this... this was the warden... a Warframe. I can see it, like a dream repeating... The tendril emerging night after night, and the warden, night after night, cutting it down... until the warden himself was lost. How? (If the player does not have a Revenant part) Nakak: Khanung. The Unum is in my head. She commands you to seek the pieces of the lost one... and rebuild it. What? Like I have time for this... I've got a business to run! Ai yo... Onkko said Grineer Command was excited about some relics they'd dug up. Maybe you should talk to Konzu? A Terror Long Forgotten Nakak: The lost one's spirit calls for aid! We can't just leave him... wherever he is. Are you ready, Tenno? Nakak: Khanung! Do you see? The lost one struggling... what happened to him? Nakak: Ugh... here we go again. I remember... the pool glows, the tendril emerges... and this Warframe draws its weapon to destroy yet again... wait... no. He does not strike this time, he watches. Why? The phantom tendril grips trees and rocks, probing for substance... then fear returns and the lost one slashes the phantom, sending it back to its purgatory... The Lost One Nakak: I... I need to know what happened to the lost one. Find the place where he calls out to us. Let me know when you... when you're there. Nakak: The lost one's spirit calls for aid! We can't just leave him... wherever he is. Are you ready, Tenno? There! See? He's further out... trying to escape... can you help? Nakak: I see... the tendril once again. Instead of striking it... the lost one... he extends a hand to the Eidolon?! Khanung! What was he thinking? He's like Mukha on the tower. Every day, Mukha clamored across the tower ledges and scaffolds - nothing happened, day in and day out... Routine took his fear away. Uhh... Tenno - I see the tendril has him now. The lost one. He's become an anchor for the Eidolon - to pull itself onto our world! The lost one struggles, pulling back, but it's too late! The Eidolon begins to emerge. But... the lost one realizes - he stops... he lets go... And so he falls. Falls from this world of the living and down, down, down into the next. Mukha, that so wassic stupid. Nakak: Khanung! It's attacking! Hold on, this isn't some trapped Warframe spirit! He's become a mask for some Eidolon! We can't let it rebuild itself! Tenno, you need to destroy it! Nakak: The Eidolon's violence is within him, Tenno! Cast it out! Free him! Nakak: Thank the Unum. You've driven out the Eidolon... but what's left I wonder? Nakak: Mukha, the warden... they lost their fear. But I have plenty... and... I'm still here. Is that why the Unum chose me for this? Thanks for the nightmares! Glad that's over. If you need me I'll be under nana's blanket with a flask of hot chimurr. Maybe I'll burn some incense, for Mukha. Y'know, sales isn't so bad after all. Everyone needs a mask, right? Building Revenant Nakak: By the Unum, you've done it! The lost one is reborn, made Revenant. A Warframe, infused with the powers of an Eidolon! That's a scary thought, isn't it? But I worry, it's a power we'll soon need. I had a dream. Something new, stirring within the ground. Seeking a body to call its own, longing to strike those who sent it to the grave... If you need me, I'll be in at my shop, surah. Category:Quotes Category:Update 23